The worst camping trip ever (TRANSFORMERS PRIME AU fanfiction)
by Brittanyamed
Summary: After going to a school camping trip things get very very bad and murderous and Jack finds himself fighting for his life against a earth made relic, Warning There is a lot of Gore, violence and death Rated M for Gore, violence and death,
1. Chapter 1

**_This is the first chapter of this book_**

**_Enjoy the story:_**

* * *

Jack darby starts looking around to make eye contact with arcee not sure how she got there he then sees she is pointing her blasters at him and she looks terrified and he says "arcee what is going on" arcee says "Jack please stay back" as Jack slowly walks closer and he stops and says "please put your guns down" arcee says "no not until I know you won't attack me again" Jack says "arcee I don't know what your talking about" and arcee says "jack you have blood and energon on your hands" and then Jack looks down and sees blood and energon all over himself and he says "what the scrap happened" and then he started to remember

* * *

_A few hours ago_

Jack was with all the other kids from his school on a camping trip, they were all around a camp fire telling ghost stories and old talls about the land Miko was sitting on one of the logs drawing a picture whale raf was eating smore's and the rest were talking someone named Joey said "hay Jack didn't you work here once as a grounds keeper" the rest of the group was shocked in including Miko and raf, Jack said "Yes i was" and Joey said "hay do you mind telling us a few stories and Jack said "all right I'll tell you a few" after 20 minutes into the story one of the other guys said "hay if there really is a murderers body in the woods shouldn't we go find it" one of the other guys said "great idea I would love to bang my girlfriend in the woods" and then his girlfriend slapped him on the back of the head, the group split up into teams of two,

Jack got sierra as they went through the woods they spotted a headstone and there was a mask sitting on it but Miko and raf were just on the other side of it arguing on who would wear it when they got back to the autobot base but then they both ran right into each other, after a few minutes of arguing Sierra had left and raf had left it was just Miko and Jack,

Miko said "well then wear it Jack it won't hurt it's just a mask" and Jack sighed and put it in his pocket and said "Miko I thought you knew better than to just start arguing about the autobot's in public" and Miko said "all right you win for now" a half an hour went by and Jack had gotten away from Miko but Sierra was now in front of him and she wanted to have sex with him but he had to wear the mask and he put it on but once he did he blacked out,

* * *

He killed Sierra and then he went missing, he had spotted a couple kissing and then he killed them Miko had seen the event but did not see who it was and screamed once one of the guys had showed up after a few minutes of Miko screaming but it was to late Jack had ran off for now,

* * *

_More in depth_, with the mask their was a knife at the grave sight, and he stabbed Sierra with it he chopped off her arm her foot and stabbed her in the heart 27 times and then ripped her head off and hung her limbs in a tree, the couple were brad and Alice he chopped Alice's left leg off and stabbed her in the head making her head look like baby food, and brad's right arm and his left finger when brad was trying to protect his chest area from the knife and stop to from going through him but it was no use and he got Chopped to bits and his left ear got chopped off and his head got squeezed in until it made a popping sound

* * *

Jack had awoke from his trans like state and was scared as he saw a dead body in a tree and then he realized it was Sierra, and screamed and everyone came running to him, but no one knew that the mask on the ground was the cause of all of this or that Jack was the killer, everyone was shocked with what they saw even Miko looked terrified, a few minutes later the group of people were all at the cabins except for Jack, and Miko she had left to call the autobot's and find out if there was a decepticon in the area and ratchet said "Miko there is NO decepticon's out there, what's going on" and then Miko's phone battery went dead, and Jack was walking around and was wondering what was going on he had blacked out to then come out of it in front of Sierra's dead body in A TREE of all places he was mad but then he somehow dropped the mask and so he went to pick it up but instead of picking it up he fell on it and it was now on his face and he stood up wearing it and he then went to the area where the cabins where he saw that Miko was walking back to the group and people were spreading out to find _the killer_ and Jack was looking at his next victims

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is the Second chapter of this book**_

_**Enjoy the story:**_

* * *

The victims are farra, zoe and arther they were all walking into the woods but as soon as they were out of sight they were killed, Jack had decapitated arther and farra in one swing of his arm, zoe had been stabbed in the head 9 times and 3 times in the heart and Jack left them on the ground he then heard someone yelling so he went to kill them but he then saw something that caught his attention,

Five more people that he killed and then the only people left where Miko raf Joey and Zack and Jack sees Joey and Joey says "hay Jack what are you doing with that mask" and Jack turns and starts staring at him in a very horror movie like way and Joey runs off screaming but before he could warn anyone he was killed,

Jack had made Joey look like a splat on the side off a road but there was no road and then he saw the autobot scout bumblebee, but one of his victims came full force at him knocking the mask off him, jack was now scared and went running into a cabin, he had tried to call Miko but got no answer he then tried arcee and she answered "Jack what is going on" arcee had fear in her voice and Jack said "I don't know b-" the line went dead, but he then smelled smoke and the person had started a fire with him in the wooden cabin and he saw a window which he decided to go through, but the person got and put on the mask, jack found Miko and raf and said "we have to get out of here now" and Jack grabbed Miko and raf's hands and ran as fast as he could but bumblebee got there faster, and the victim-turned-murderer was now chasing them but Zack showed up and with an axe and a gun and started shooting the ex-victim, but he just kept coming so he kept running and shooting as he grabbed on to bumblebee's robot mode and then bumblebee ran through the ground bridge but the ex-victim got through the ground bridge right before it closed, and the rest of the autobot's heard screaming and came running only to find a masked murderer attacking bumblebee with the humans and bumblebee screaming in fear ratchet saw this and grabbed the murderer and the murderer started attacking ratchet but Zack saw that the giant robot was no match for the masked human, so Zack pointed the gun at the person and started shooting, and ratchet accidentally let go of him, but he didn't go down so easily so he chopped the murderers head off and the mask fell off a few minutes later, but Jack started to feel weird and it started to feel like the mask was calling him but a few minutes later Jack had the mask on and he was the killer again and raf said "um guys we have a problem Jack is wearing the mask and he's holding the knife and looks like a killer from a horror movie" and then everyone looked at Jack and they were scared for their lives,

Zack was standing right next to Jack so he was killed first and since Miko was right next to him she was killed too raf started to run but lost his glasses so he got killed bumblebee ran over to try and save raf but that was a mistake when the knife went into his spark, ratchet ran over to save bumblebee but he too got stabbed in the spark, bulkhead saw Miko laying there dead so he went for vengeance but also got his spark chopped in half from the knife optimus prime came charging towards Jack, but Jack decapitated optimus and arcee drove through the ground bridge and he followed her through the ground bridge and he then slashed her arm wall she was trying to defend herself but somehow the mask came off

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the third chapter of this book**_

_**Enjoy the story:**_

* * *

_**Previously on the:** **The worst camping trip ever (TRANSFORMERS PRIME AU fanfiction)**_

* * *

Jack darby starts looking around to make eye contact with arcee not sure how she got there he then sees she is pointing her blasters at him and she looks terrified and he says "arcee what is going on" arcee says "Jack please stay back" as Jack slowly walks closer and he stops and says "please put your guns down" arcee says "no not until I know you won't attack me again" Jack says "arcee I don't know what your talking about" and arcee says "jack you have blood and energon on your hands" and then Jack looks down and sees blood and energon all over himself and he says "what the scrap happened" and then he started to remember

arcee drove through the ground bridge and he followed her through the ground bridge and he then slashed her arm wall she was trying to defend herself but somehow the mask came off...

* * *

Jack started sobbing says "this can't be happening this can't be happening oh god no" and then Vince showed up and says "so now I know why you like that motorcycle so much but I'm surprised how all this worked out because now your a murderer and I get everything I won't and more all I have to do is kill you" Jack says "what the scrap are you talking about Vince" Vince says "I have no idea all I know is that mask is possessed by a ghost and whoever wears it starts killing people" Jack says "how do you know all of this" and Vince says "my crazy psycho brother told me and for your information he escaped the psych word 3 days ago" and Jack remembers something, Joey was Vince's brother and Jack says "was his name Joey" and Vince says "yes" and Jack says "well Vince for your information I remember everything I did with the mask on, and I killed your brother" and Vince says "good that idiot deserves it" and Jack says "all of this was because of him scrap" and arcee says "Jack what do you mean, he couldn't have done all of it because you attacked me"

Jack says "he asked me if I had a job here once and I said yes and he told everyone to find the grave of a murderer and we did"

Vince says "well Sierra called me to tell me she dumped me and that she fell in love with my brother and I never told her that he was a psychopath"

Jack says "so you never told her or anyone that he was a psychopath and he knew that the mask was possessed"

Vince says "yes I did"

Jack says "well someone has to live and also destroy the mask"

Arcee says "so all of this is your brother's fault Vince"

Vince says "yes and the only way for Jack to not kill anyone is for him to be killed because the mask will call him and he will do what the mask says even if he fights it he will still put the mask on and once he does he can't fight it and if someone else gets the mask off of him he won't remember it until someone tries to make him remember" and Vince takes a shake breath and says "the mask is indestructible, fire water lava ice, and shooting or chopping it won't work so you have to get it off the planet"

Arcee says "what about Jack"

Vince says "Jack will die of you try to destroy it but taking it off the planet might work on being able to destroy the mask but it will kill him even if you get it out of this dimension"

Jack says "well scrap I guess I should just kill myself now"

Arcee says "not an option Jack"

Jack says "why did you say that arcee"

Arcee started to speak but got interrupted by Vince he says "well I guess I have to help in what ever you are or where a part of"

Jack says "it's to late the autobot's are done for the only one left from the base is arcee, and there enemy the decepticon's are going to take over earth and the world is doomed"

Vince says "well this isn't good so I guess I have to help the army fight the decepticon's then"

Jack says "Vince they are not going to go down easy her home planet cybertron was destroyed by the decepticon's so yeah try to help with out optimus there is no hope for anyone anymore"

Vince says "well anyway I could help arcee I will try"

Jack says "it's impossible to stop Megatron from killing everyone"

Vince says "maga who"

Jack says "Megatron is the leader of the decepticon's and with out optimus prime to stop him we have no chance"

Vince got out his gut and shot Jack in the head and said "arcee I would like to know can you switch to be anything or just a motorcycle"

Arcee says "I can transform it anything but I have to scan it and if I'm too small or too big I have to find something else"

Vince says "so you can't change into a human then" and arcee says "i wish I could but I can't" and Vince says "well at least you can change into a vehicle" and arcee says "yeah what good does that do" and Vince says "what is your favorite vehicle and favorite color" and arcee says "why do you want to know" and Vince says "well if the world is gonna end then I want to give you some fun before you get killed and also because I want to right my wrongs" and arcee says "color pink and vehicle is..."

[Music stars playing]

Arcee changed the blue parts are now pink and Vince is driving behind her in his car but arcee comes on the radio and says "airachnid has found me scrap"

Vince gets on his radio and says "is airachnid a decepticon"

Arcee says "yes" and Vince says "did she kill someone you loved live a boyfriend or husband or..."

Arcee says "yes she killed two bots I loved" and Vince says "what were there names"

Arcee says "cliffjumper and tailgate" and Vince says "I'm sorry for your loss Arcee" and Arcee says "look out" and Vince swerves the car and lands into a ditch and says on the radio "arcee are you okay" and then his car door comes open and it's airachnid looking at him

airachnid says "I was expecting Jack to be here not whoever you are" and Vince says "my name is Vince and for your information Jack is dead the autobot's dead Miko and raf dead and all I'm doing here is just trying to right my wrongs"

airachnid says "well Vince good thing you tell me all at once so I have no reason to kill you but for Arcee over there I have to kill her"

Arcee says "please just leave me alone airachnid please" as she was crying and then she says "kill me please do it"

airachnid says "wow your begging me to kill you I'm surprised I never thought you would so I guess I have no reason to kill you since your this miserable" and Vince says "well my time has come take me to your leader"

airachnid says "why well this mask here is possessed and whoever wears it will kill everyone in sight that includes decepticon's and or autobot's but the autobot's are no more from what Jack said right before I killed him"

airachnid says "how did he die" and Vince says "bullet to the head from my gun" and airachnid takes Vince to the decepticon warship to see Megatron only for Megatron to be killed by Vince and once Vince comes out of his trans like state he sees airachnid and arcee staring at him and he says "someone has to get this mask off the planet now" and airachnid takes the mask and goes through the space bridge to cybertron and pushes a stick of energon and primus was able to lock away the evil within the mask so she left the mask on cybertron and came back to earth but airachnid, arcee and Vince saw starscream taking leader ship of the decepticon's and Vince says "ow scrap"

* * *

**And now the chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good just P.M. me Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is the third chapter of this book**_

_**Enjoy the story:**_

* * *

_**Previously on the:** **The worst camping trip ever (TRANSFORMERS PRIME AU fanfiction)**_

airachnid, arcee and Vince saw starscream taking leader ship of the decepticon's and Vince says "ow scrap"

* * *

Starscream says "what is this we have here airachnid joining the autobot's"

airachnid says "no the autobot's are dead the only one left is me arch enemy well now ex arch enemy" and Starscream says "who is that human" and Vince comes closer and says "my name is Vince and all I'm doing is trying to right my wrongs"

Starscream says "airachnid why have you not killed arcee yet" and airachnid says "she begged me to kill her and I know if someone is begging you to kill them there more miserable than when there online"

Starscream says "well now I have full control of the decepticon's so now I'm going back to cybertron and if you two want to come then you can" and airachnid says "yes"

Starscream says "Vince I can tell you won't to came but you did say you needed to right your wrongs so it's your choice" and knock out says "hay can I stay on earth in the old autobot base if it's still there" and arcee says "yes it is and yes you can knock out and you might want to clean up the dead bodies, energon and human blood"

Breakdown says "wow morbid I never thought an autobot could talk like a decepticon" and starscream says "do you want to stay on the ship breakdown" but before breakdown could say arcee says "I think I'm going to stay on earth a little longer" and breakdown says "I'm going to stay on earth as well"

Knock out says "the only reason I'm staying on earth is to get the finish it does beat any cybertronian products out there"

Starscream says "what you could have you know told us that before so maybe we wouldn't hate hearing about it" and knock out says "no one ever asked me" and starscream says "yeah I guess not, well anyway bye and if we need a medic you know who we are calling" and knock out just started laughing and he says "it's me isn't it" and starscream nodded {yes} and airachnid started to lean towards starscream and she started kissing him,

Arcee, Knockout, breakdown and Vince went through the ground bridge back to earth,

_**A few months later**_

Knockout was shining his chest area in the main room where ratchet used to work,

Arcee was outside the high school waiting for Vince,

Breakdown was at the old autobot base waiting for arcee and vince to arrive and then he heard a noise come from the computer and it was a decepticon was in the area it was shockwave but he he was a mile away from arcee but was heading straight towards her but his signature went out and arcee came on the her comlink and said "breakdown do you read were heading back to base now" and breakdown got on and says "hay I'm just going to open a ground bridge to your location because I don't want you to run into any trouble out there" and arcee says "okay breakdown" and he opens a ground bridge to her location and she goes through it and she says "breakdown what is the reason" and breakdown says "shockwave that's what he is on earth and was heading to your location" and arcee says "why was he heading to my location" and breakdown says "I have no idea but he did not come up on the decepticon computers so he doesn't want us to know he is here"

Arcee says "what would he want with me"

Breakdown says "I told you I have no idea" and a noise came from the decepticon computers and it read starscream and the message said "airachnid got attacked by Soundwave and is injured also we found something all of you need to see" and they then hit the button on the screen and a video {the video was of a vehicon walking down a tunnel and it found a whole room full of predacons and femes {which are programmed to be like what humans would call sex dolls} and then a guard killed the vehicon and then the video ended} there was a second message attached to it and they read it and what arcee saw shocked her,

Breakdown says "arcee are you okay" and arcee says "yeah, just if airachnid had gotten taken by Soundwave that she would be a someone's slave and if you breakdown hadn't seen what you saw I would be having the same problem,

Knock out says "what are you talking about" and breakdown then explains what happened earlier and that shocked him and Vince says "so you would have been basically a sex toy for someone out there great" and all three cybertronians looked at him and said "how is that great Vince" and he then explained that he was being sarcastic and not literal when he said the word _great_ and breakdown went to arcee's room with arcee and they had sex for the first time,

**Back on cybertron**

The mask was cleansed the knife was not so the spirit took control of the knife and it's sitting there waiting to be picked up be passing cybertronians waiting for its next victim.

* * *

**There it is the final chapter is over so how was it if you think it is good or you want me to make a part two in the future just P.M. me Thanks**


End file.
